I Was Mistaken
by LoriB
Summary: Dialogue only one shot between House and Wilson. What happens after House tells someone he loves Cuddy? Was it a mistake and is he really in love with someone else? Pre-slash, don't read if not your thing. Thanks


_Fic rating: T_

_Fic paring: House/Wilson _

_Fic warning: Pre-slash (don't read if not your thing), possible spoiler for ep 9 (if the spoiler is true that is)_

_Disclaimer: David Shore owns them not me!_

_A/N: Hi guys, this one shot is based on a certain spoiler about House telling someone he loves Cuddy in EP 9. This is my take on it and my fantasy version of what would come out of it for our string of lovely Hilson episodes to follow. This is the first time I've done a dialogue only and I hope It turned out okay. For those who follow "Painful Adjustments", I am working on the next chapter as we speak but the muse has been absent for about a week. Thanks for your patience and hopefully will have it up soon. Please enjoy and let me know what you think!_

**I Was Mistaken**

"House, what are doing?"

"I told Lucas that I loved Cuddy."

"_Wow_…. "

"…"

"How did he take it?"

"Dunno, he really didn't say much. I think he's going to end it with her though."

"What makes you say that?"

"He was kinda acting like it was already coming to an end with them. What I said didn't really seem to phase him."

"Huh. Well, I guess that's great news then. For you… I mean."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy about it."

"…"

"Maybe you'll get what you've always wanted with her."

"And what would that be? What have I always wanted with Cuddy?"

"I..I _don't_ know. A relationship, regular sex, a..a family?"

"…"

"Does this mean you're moving out? Should I call and cancel the lease on our new place?"

"Why would you do that?"

"Well it's obviously too big for just me and…if you are going to try…with Cuddy, then maybe you'll want your own place again."

"What is love? Why did I tell him that I loved her?"

"Um, because you _do_?"

"…"

"House?"

"You know, I've been racking my brain for months trying to figure out what she meant to me; why I wanted to be with her. I needed to know what it was that I loved about her. What made me think that I would want to have a relationship with her and I couldn't think of a single thing."

"You've made it clear, at least to…me that you love her."

"Have I? What have I done or said that would lead you to believe that? Please tell me, because I really need to know."

"Hell, House. I don't know. You're always eyeing her up. You tease her all the time. _I don't know_…"

"I'm not trying to piss you off here Wilson, I just wanted to make sure I was doing the right thing."

"So you're going to go talk to her? Tell her that you love her?"

"No."

"Okay, now I'm just confused. Then what the hell are you going to do?"

"I'm going to go tell her this was all a mistake and try to work things out with Lucas."

"But, why?"

"Wilson... I don't love her. Sure, she's hot, smart, funny, and can handle me but I'm fooling myself to think I could actually love her and her kid. All I ever wanted was a repeat of our sex romp from college."

"Then why pursue her then…why tell Lucas that you loved her?"

"I've been using Cuddy as a front in my own mind for years. I thought I was incapable of love after Stacy left and when I felt the sexual urges for Cuddy, I used them to mask where my life was really going."

"God House, you're losing me here. What are you talking about."

"Ya know this isn't easy for me. I'm not an emotional sort of guy…"

"Yes you are; you just don't want people to see it."

"But yet…_you_ do. You always have, and I was too damn stubborn to accept it."

"Accept what?"

"…"

"Come on House _talk_ to me, you've made some great strides in opening up since you're release. Don't shut me out now."

"I don't think you want to hear what I have to say."

"How bad can it be? Did you threaten Lucas or something?"

"Now does that sound anything like me at all?"

"In a roundabout sort of way? Yes."

"…"

"Just try me, show me the new and improved somewhat emotionally well balanced you."

"It's not that I didn't think I was capable of loving someone again, it's just that I've been denying who it is that I've always loved."

"Stacy?"

"No you moron! _You_."

"Um…."

"That's all you can say? Um?"

"…"

"Well _this_ was definitely a bad idea."

"House…_wait_..I.. I'm sorry, I just don't know what to say."

"I get it; I'll get my stuff and be out of here by tonight."

"_NO!_ I mean..no, you don't have to…go. I mean..I don't _want_ you to go."

"…"

"_God_, this is so hard. I'm going to say something to you but you have to promise that anything that comes out of my mouth for the next few minutes is free from mockery."

"I just told my best and only _male_ friend of nearly twenty years that I was in love with him and sacrificed our entire friendship while doing it; you think _I'm_ going to mock you?"

"Well, prior history with you begs to differ."

"Just say what you need to say so I can get out of here."

"I've watched you chase after Cuddy for a better part of a year now, constantly pushing you to get together with her…"

"I just said that I was mistaken, she's not what I want."

"Don't interrupt!"

"…"

"I pushed you to her because I thought it would give you a chance at a normal life; one that's alluded you for most of your adulthood. But that… wasn't the only reason."

"What?"

"I thought if you were in a relationship with Cuddy then I wouldn't have to face my feelings for…you."

"…"

"Okay, I'm not doing this right. House, I've been in love with you for a long time and when Amber came along she turned out to be a savior for this problem. She was so much like you and I loved her so much for that. She unwittingly allowed me to love you through loving her. When she died, I was faced not only with the pain of losing her, but also of gaining back the suppressed pain of loving a person I could never have. That's why I tried to leave you."

"I..I…"

"_Huh_, that's new. Gregory House is speechless."

"Is this some kind of joke? Is this your way of getting back at me for all the pranks I've played on you over the years? Cause if so, I think that makes you even crueler than me."

"No joke."

"…"

"…"

"In that case, get your ass over here. I've been _dying_ to find out if what all the nurses say about those luscious lips of yours are true."

"_Wow_, you just have a way of sweeping a guy off his feet don't you."

"And don't you forget it."

END

_A/N: Okay back to slaving over the next update for "Painful Adjustments" for those who follow. Muse willing, I'll have it up later tonight or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this and please let me know what you thought. Be nice though, it's been a rough week :)_


End file.
